


Amongst The Oceans

by ahoforsuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoforsuho/pseuds/ahoforsuho
Summary: Park Chanyeol hires a crew of pirates to find the artifacts his grandfather left behind.





	Amongst The Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> Not the official title! I really don't know what to put in the summary so apologies in advance. Also apologies once more bc this is super late TT ____ TT I was going to send what I have written so far but alas I do not have the minimum word count yet, so have this outline I have! Sorry again TT O TT

1\. Chanyeol finds grandfather’s letter/journal  
a. Shows baek -- a great discovery!; way to recover grandfather’s honour  
b. They’re poor and have no backing but yeol is determined and manages to get a group of pirates to agree; lucky meeting with kris in the bar?  
2\. Convinces kris’ crew and baekhyun to help with the journey  
a. Yeol tricks kris into helping him “we’ll find treasures!” or sth along those lines; baek is going nuts bc of how crazy yeol is when it comes to this journey “they’ll find out you’re lying! How are you going to repay them??” “dw I’ll find a way”  
b. lay/luhan is suspicious of yeol’s bargain but follows kris’ orders anyway; kris isn’t dumb, he knows yeol is lying but he’s taken an interest in him  
3\. Encounters other pirates and patrolling boats;fights against storms  
a. Yeol witnesses brutality of the pirates -- some regret  
b. Conflict between chanyeol and the rest of the crew  
c. Baekhyun refusing to acknowledge any of them as people -- “they’re just trash of the world, why do they exist when all they do is ravage and destroy people’s lives?”  
d. Have to convince the patrolling ships they’re an exploring ship -- almost got away until one of kris’ crew (tao?) decide to fuck shit up  
4\. Chanyeol and kris gets separated somehow  
a. They open up to each other, yeol tells kris, kris “lol I knew all along, I just thought this would be an interesting journey for the crew… and me”  
b. They explore the island by themselves, fun honeymoon stage lol; skip to baek with the rest of the crew, he grows closer to them  
5\. Finds the ore/cup he’s looking for  
a. Everyone reunited at the same place; everyone looks closer than before  
6\. Booby traps spring and skeletons chase them  
7\. Go back home; continue adventures with kris


End file.
